The Twilight Saga Hobbit
by TwiHardGirlUK
Summary: The company of Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves come across a mysterious house full of a mysterious family. The Cullens! Read on to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo, Gandalf and the 13 dwarves wondered through the woods of Washington DC. "We are nearly to our destination folks," Gandalf said calmly.  
>"Are you sure Gandalf?" Bilbo queried.<br>"Of course Mr Baggins, where else would I lead you folks to?" Gandalf chuckled.  
>The map lead them to a posh house in the woods. The house was astonishing and made of rich wood. Shocked, their eyes were wide. "But but, this this can't be!" Gandalf stuttered.<br>"What is this? This isn't what I was expecting! This map must be a fake! We've been tricked by traitors!" Thorin stated angrily. Bombur placed his hands on his stomach. "I'm hungry!" shouted Bombur. All of the dwarves shouted at once. A black and dark shadow came across Gandalf's body. "Silence!" Gandalf roared. "What is the meaning of this? You can't all shout like a bunch of banshees in the woods. People might live here! We'll get some food soon, calm down, and learn to be patient," Gandalf spoke. Suddenly, a group of vampires ran outside to see all of the fuss. "Who are you people?" asked Jasper.  
>"They must be friends of with the Volturi or something," Emmett normally spoke whilst folding his arms.<br>"Welcome fellow people my name is Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. We are the Cullens. I hope you will trust us and become friends of us. What are your names?" Carlisle spoke friendly.  
>"I'm Gandalf this is my company, Bilbo Baggins my friendly Hobbit, Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. We are on a journey to get to the lonely mountain,"<br>"I'm sorry but what mountain?" Alice asked as she lifted an eyebrow.  
>"The lonely mountain," Bilbo replied instead of Gandalf talking again.<br>"Well that interesting for us, but what are you? Are you humans or…" Bella asked surprisingly.  
>Gandalf took a step forward and adjusted his hat. "Well I'm a wizard, Bilbo is a hobbit and the rest are dwarves. And you fellows?"<br>"We are…" Edward started to talk. He looked at the rest of his family. They held their breaths. "…vampires," he continued  
>"Never heard such thing, well we must be going. Farewell," The company turned around and stumbled through the woods. "Wait!" Edward shouted to the company. "Why don't you guys camp here. Next to our house?"<br>"That would be a great idea!".


	2. Chapter 2

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf sat infront of the fire they have made and began to sing their song.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
><em>To dungeons deep, and caverns old<em>  
><em>We must away ere break of day<em>  
><em>To seek the pale enchanted gold.<em>

Edward stood on the balcony and watching over the company. Bella came and leaned on Edward's side. "Are you going to watch them all night?" Bella asked Edward whilst stroking the back of Edward's head. "No. I just am entertained by them. Their tales, myths and stories. Especially that wizard and that Hobbit. They interest me," Edward faced into the fire. "Shall we go to our cottage?" Bella looked at Edward's face. Edward smiled. "We'll actually Carlisle and that lot are out tonight so we can go into my room and..." Edward spoke but then whispered something to looked up to the balcony to see Bella and Edward kissing.

Edward and Bella moved to the bedroom. Edward shut the kissed passionately. Edward placed his hand on Bella's face whilst kissing. "I love you," Edward said. Bella repeated what Edward said. Gandalf came through the door. Bella screamed. "Oh my god what do you want? Don't walk in like that!" Edward tried to calm down. "Sorry but I wanted to ask you both something. Why do you wonder about us?" Gandalf spoke. "I don't know you guys are interesting," Edward replied. "I will let you guys continue kissing, farewell," a ring fell from Gandalf's pocket. Edward kissed Bella's neck. She giggled."I love you," Bella said as Edward faced her. He anyway continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and Bella both laid on the bed eyes shut. Bella was laid across Edward's chest. His arms wrapped around her. She stroked his neck. He chuckled to himself. "What?" Bella questioned. "Nothing, it just tickles the way you do it. Not kissing but stroking," Edward stated. "Who was that old wizard who walked in on us accidentally?" Bella moved her head to glance at Edward. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh that was Gandalf or Grandaft I don't know crazy fool," Edward and Bella laughed. Thorin pasted by the door and heard laughter. He opened the door and peeked through to see Edward and Bella.

He grunted. Kili came by. The couple kissed. Kili sighed. The memories of Tauriel came to his mind. The she-elf. He sighed again. His head was down he walked off. "Ok I'm getting out before we start _again_," Bella began. She pulled on a robe and walked out. As it was quiet, Edward laid in bed for a while. He didn't normally have time on his own so this was his moment to have some '_me time'_. He fluffed up a pillow and laid back down. He stared at the ground. Something caught his eye. A ring. Not familiar to him.

He picked it up. Placed it on his finger. Nothing happened. _Dull_. He then saw a dragon's eye in his head. He felt terrible. Without further or do, he took it off. Shook his head. Put the ring on. In the corner of his eye, he saw no-one in the mirror. Took it off then he came back. A sneaky and crooked grin wiped across his face. He remembered he had nothing on so he put some clothes on. Jeans, a black button up t-shirt with long sleeves and brown shoes on. He put the ring in his pocket. "I won't tell anyone," Edward said in his mind.

He went down stairs. Reneesmee ran up to Edward. "Daddy daddy!" She shouted. "Hello muffin," he picked her up. She squealed. And then sniggered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed POV**  
>I let my daughter from my arms. She giggled. "Morning handsome," my wife stated. I hugged her. She kissed my neck. "I love you too," I looked down at her. We held hands then walked to the sofa and sat on it. I tapped my leg. Renesmee perched on my legs.<p>

Gandalf stood up. He looked worried. Gasped. Then he began to talk. "Morning everyone, I have an announcement to make. Basically some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we want to stay here a little longer and that ..." Gandalf continued talking.  
>I lent over to Bella. "That's actually bad news," Bella smacked my hand. I sniggered. "...the bad news is that I am missing something from my pocket. A possession that needs to be burned. It's very dangerous! It'll poison the mind of the person who took it. It needs to be returned. If anyone sees it hand it to me as soon as possible. Thank you all for listening!"<p>

"Wait, what's missing?" Bella questioned. Gandalf sighed.  
>"A ring, a golden ring. With some weird writing on it that's all,"<p>

I got up. "Where are you going?" My wife queried. I turned around.  
>"Oh um upstairs. I'll meet up there," I whispered. Bella nodded then kissed my cheek. I strolled upstairs. Locked the door and laid flat on the bed whilst holding the ring infront of me. "So he wants it back does he?" I whispered to myself. "Well he's not going to have it back!"<p> 


End file.
